what is this feeling
by KahnShao
Summary: Pinhead has this weird feeling concerning Kirsty Cotton? What will he do about it? What does his Gash think? story in the works with each Gash members thoughts about what is going on with Pinhead and Kirsty. T for some language
1. Chapter 1

**What is this feeling?**

**Pinhead has very conflicting feelings towards a certain female and his Gash. I do not own Hellraiser or its chracters**

**Pinhead also known as Xipe Totec walked through the Labyrinth in a foul mood. He had just been outsmarted by a human. Not just any human, Kirstey Cotton. The blasted female had gotten away yet again and Pinhead couldn't stop her… couldn't or chose not to? He could have gotten her at anytime. He should have gotten her the first time she opened the box and yet he didn't. Every time he saw the wretched human his heart skipped a beat and he felt funny in the pit of his stomach.**

**It was a rather pleasant feeling and he always looked forward to their next encounter. Vowing all the while he would get her the moment he saw her. It was rather embarrassing when he couldn't do it though. And his gash were noticing. Female, Chatterer, and Butterball always looked towards him curiously when he never made a move to grab the woman. The others knew well enough never to make a move unless instructed to do so or unless he made the first move. How he wished he could end this feeling he had towards this woman. The desire to protect her from harm and keep her safe forever was most disturbing and undesired.**

**Pinhead sat down to sort things out for a moment. He closed his eyes in conentration and a second later opened them with a snap. To his horror he realized one thing and one thing only. **

**He was in love with Kirsty Cotton.**

**Yes kind of short I know. But what do the rest of his Gash think about this?**


	2. Chatterers pov

**What is this feeling**

**Chatterer's point of view**

**I watched Pinhead sulk around. Even when the box was unopened he always had ideas and tasks for us to do. I had known Pinhead for a long time and I had never seen him in this state before. I would have asked him what was wrong but one of the rules he had was 'never interfere in his affairs' not unless you want to face his wrath. I had never done so but Butterball being the fat idiot he is never seemed to catch on. I knew that dreamy look in Pinhead's eyes and had a feeling. It was the look of love and adoration; or at least a cenobatic way of love and adoration. But who was the object of his affections?**

**It wasn't Angelique, that much I did know. He couldn't stand that woman much less allow himself to fall in love with her. And the feeling was mutual. Dreamer came into being but she had gotten back with Pistonhead for what reason I do not know. It seems like she never learns her lesson about that sick bastard. One minute they are together in love, the next minute Dreamer is chasing a frightened Pistonhead with a rather large and nasty weapon accusing him of cheating on her.**

**Bound? No… me and her are together and she's not the least bit interested in Pinhead. Plus she's like me. More muscle then brains. Not that we are stupid mind you. We just prefer to use our muscle. Get things done quicker..albeit messier though. Female? Quite a possibility. She always manages to stand right beside him when we gather souls that open the box. She also can get away with more than what the rest of us can. Not because she is female…just because there is something about her that can. Not that I care…I am happy with my position right where I am. But if it is Female does she know of Pinhead's interest. If she did what was she going to do about it. **

**Hehehe I remember that one time she had this shocked look upon her face once she realized that something happened. I made the mistake of laughing and she whirled on me and chased after me without so much a word with her sickle thing. Good thing my girlfriend Bound was around. Pinhead had to break up a near fight with the two. This was before Bound and her knew each other. I wish I knew who Pinhead was in love with. Then he could get with his love and things could get back to normal.**


	3. chatterbeast pov

**Chatterbeast Pov**

**I know I am the oldest cenobite of them all. Even older than Pinhead himself. But that is not what I am trying to explain to you. I know Pinhead is in love with the human called Kirsty. I knew it the first time he laid eyes upon her. You may wonder how I know these things. Well I AM a cenobite pet after all and even though I am more demon dog like I can figure things out easily and sense things. Little different things. Pinhead usually had this 'air' about him. Lately it has been off. I do not care if he loves the human female or not. It is not my concern anymore than it is yours.**

**I have learned that in order to survive in Xipe Totec's Gash (I refuse to aknowledge him as Pinhead…as it is infantile and pointless) one must learn one's place and tend to his/her own affairs and not meddle in the affairs of others unless asked directly. I may not care that he loves the human female but one thing that bothers me is 'why?' of all the females here he has to pick a human? And Kirsty no doubt? Ok… so I may be a bit upset. Wouldn't you be if you found out that your master had fallen in love with the one he was supposed to drag to hell and torture for all eternity? I am sure Leviathin knows. He knows everything that goes on here with his cenobite followers. However he doesn't seem to upset by this revelation. I have no opinion on kirsty one way or the other. If Xipe orders me to protect her I shall do so with my life.**


	4. Butterball pov

**Butterball's Pov**

**Just what is Pinhead's problem? He isn't himself lately. I know he's in love with something or someone. I know that look as I have seen it many times before. I tend to stay out of the way of him hanging more towards the back just waiting and watching quietly. I wish he would say or tell who was his love interest. I have a few ideas though. Female, chatterer, dreamer, stitch. Hey don't laugh. I don't know Pinhead's sexual preference ok? He might even have a thing for the Chatterbeast. (ughh…that is a bit extreme…even for me) whenever the box is opened we do our routine round up but it seems like he takes no real pleasure in it like before. Not that he has remorse or guilt… its more like a chore for him now. **

**Its putting a strain on the Gash and all of us as a whole. He needs to get his act together and tell us what is up so we can help him out and get our lives back in order. Great. There he goes again in his dreamy episodes. Almost like he's smiling and wanting to cry at the same time. OH, crap if he starts crying I don't know what the hell I will do. I sit quietly in the shadows watching him. He doesn't appear to notice me and if he knows I am there he doesn't care enough to put and end to it. He is honestly starting to worry me. It looks like he is getting up to leave and he still has that dopey dreamy look on his face. **

**Once he is gone I come out of hiding and notice that he has dropped something upon the ground. Picking it up I realize it is none other than Kirsty Cotton. WTF? KIRSTY? Isn't she the one… I mean wasn't she the one we are supposed to be after? Now I get it…Pinhead's got it bad for Kirsty. Shit. This isn't good. Not good at all. I don't think that there is a rule against falling in love but… AT LEAST KEEP IT WITHIN YOUR OWN SPECIES! I try and shake the disturbing image of those two together out of my thoughts. Then it hits me.. I could use this as a way of blackmail. Hehehe….oh won't this be fun. I can tell him he lets me lead the next mission or the whole Gash finds out about his little secret. **

**I'd pay for it later of course but for now it would be well worth it. Its not like I am asking for the leadership…just to lead one mission.**


	5. Female pov

**Female's Pov**

**How dare he? Of all the things that can happen he fell in love with a human? But not just any human…Kirsty Cotton! The one we have been after since forever. I had a feeling he had fallen for her because our last meeting with the strange girl had gone bad. He didn't seem to make any attempt to grab her. It was as if he didn't want to. If it had been me I would have grabbed her right when she opened the box. But Pinhead has forbade any of us from laying a hand on her until he gives the ok. I always considered myself as one of Xipe's closest friends and I still do. So for now the girl will remain untouched and unharmed.**

**I don't understand this 'love' thing much at all. How one girl can cause such a dramatic change in one so powerful such as Pinhead. I remember when I opened the box I was unwilling to go but he made me anyway. He let me say my piece and took me with him. I'll hand that to him. If you ever are foolish enough to open the box Pinhead at least will let you plead your case without interruption. Last meeting we had with Kirsty I even noticed a change in her. She somehow seemed darker and told Pinhead "I had a great teacher" when he told her that her soul was not as light as she thought it to be. How she was a worthy opponent and she has learned a lot from past meetings.**

**I personally wouldn't mind having Kirsty hanging around. It would be a nice change rather than being the only female in the group. There are some things that you just can NOT talk to the males about. I glance over and see Pinhead picking some "flowers" (our version of flowers while pleasant looking to us are rather frightening and disturbing to normal humans. Even though they are harmless) after he had picked a sufficient amount he walked off rather quickly. Damn. I knew who the flowers were for. But I wasn't going to call him on it. Friends or not there are some things you just do not do to Pinhead.**

**I just hope Kirsty if she is smart will know how to handle this situation. I doubt that Pinhead would ever hurt her but if he is so insanely in love with her as he appears to be it wouldn't be in her best interest to string him along. Pinhead has this unsettling way of being totally pissed off and looking calm at the same time. It honestly scares me because when he speaks to me he is usually calm. Even I cannot tell if he is upset.**


	6. Pistonhead pov

**PistonHead's pov**

**He did it! He finally did it! Ol' Pinny's gonna make a move on that Cotton chick. Oh man this is so cool! I already know what's gonna happen on their wedding night behind closed doors. Ohhhh yeahhhhh! Just the thought of it makes me want Dreamer. But she's still kind of pissed off at me for hooking up with that other chick. Hey Im a guy! I have needs too even though I am a cenobite now. Besides it was an 'open relationship' so I don't know why Dreamer gets all anal about it. In a way I am happy that Pinny's gonna get himself a new girl, but In a way I am jealous too. Cotton is so freakin' hot! She can grease my pistons anytime. But out of some sort of twisted honor and respect I am not gonna put a move on her. **

**I always liked Kirsty to be honest. There was something about her that attracted me to her. If I had been human and I hooked up with her I may have changed my ways just for her. With Dreamer, I like her ok but I don't feel the need to make a dramatic change for her. But as I have said before I will not make a move on Kirsty. (man that is gonna be hard though) I sit down with my filthy thoughts about Dreamer and notice Ol' Pinny coming around the corner carrying flowers and a box of chocolates? Wtf? He's serious isn't he? He's gonna make his move on the Cotton chick and try and win her over with Chocolates and flowers! I start to fall over laughing and shaking on the ground. Pinny looks over at me in annoyance. It doesn't help with those piston things inside my skull hammering away. They've gotten better though. I leaned I can control them via emotions. If I am calm they are not as intense. They still move of course they always will but its smoother. If I am excited in the 'I want a woman' excited I get a good head rush. (hahah…sick I know) I manage to calm myself down in time to see Pinny walking towards me.**

"**PistonHead is something wrong? Is there something about me that amuses you so as to throw yourself upon the floor in a fit of laughter?" I stop laughing. "Yeah. Why don't you just ask her out?" I ask Pinny boldy. Pinny stares at me and opens his mouth to explain yet again why he is after Kirsty. "I have told you numerous times but apparently those pistons have done nothing but make you more stupider-" "YOU are the one who is stupid Pinny." I argue back. Pinny's eyes widen in rage. "YOU know you love Kirsty. Just admit your feelings to her. If you keep it bottled up its not going to get any better. Trust me I know this." I brace myself for my flying lesson through the air and down a dark passageway. To my surprise Pinny agrees with me.**

**Hold on wait a minute. Pinny agrees with me? The guy that has lustful thoughts about his potential girlfriend/wife? I do not take my flying lesson so instead Pinny gives me a nod of approval before heading off. I think of Dreamer again. Should I tell her that I helped someone other than myself? Nahhhh. I don't even know why I did it for Pinny. If anyone knew I had helped someone else they'd never let me forget that I could actually be a 'nice guy' something that I didn't really want them to know at any time.**

**One thing made me wonder though. As much as I wouldn't mind Kirsty hanging around would I still consider her dating material if she did hang around us? I thought Female was dating material at one point until I got to know her better and started to hang around more than just when they went to gather souls of those who opened the box. Plus Female is looking for a LTR. 'as in once we start dating, you are mine.' yeccch.. No thank you.**


	7. camerahead pov

_Camerahead pov_

_That's a wrap! I shout out to Chatterer and Bound. I had just finished filming a racy love scene with the two. *shudders* I do not know why I even agreed to film those two in a "romantic situation" but Bound has some pretty sick and twisted ideas when it comes to the romance department and Chatterer is no different. Dreamer had told me of the Pinhead and Kirsty situation even though I had suspected it for quite some time now. I don't mind filming their wedding if there is to be one. But so help me if they start removing their clothing and going at it full force like Bound and Chatterer just did I am going to check myself into Channard's asylum._

_I did not tell Dreamer that it was just a thought of Pinhead and Kirsty together. Nothing was confirmed. But if I did that Dreamer would be reduced to a sobbing wreck. Hell if you told her you loved her she'd start crying and hugging you. Poor girl's a wreck. She needs herself a good man. So far I am the only one of the cenobites that Pinhead had told of his secret to. Now the only thing left to do was to inform Kirsty. There was no telling how she would take it.. Would she run in terror? Be flattered and agree to be his for all eternity? I do not know. _

_I personally have never met Kirsty before but from what I was told by Pinhead she was a delectable wonder whose darkness only needed to wake itself. In other words Pinhead was saying "I am so much in love with Kirsty Cotton. She is my sole purpose for being alive. Without her I am nothing." Pinhead had shown me a picture of the woman and I must say so myself that she is quite beautiful. Pinhead's one lucky guy if she accepts his proposal. I asked Chatterer what he thought of her and he said she was cute. Even Bound seemed to like her. I guess she had seen Kirsty handle herself quite well in the diplomatic sense when speaking to Pinhead._

_Pinhead had asked me to film their 'wedding' if there is to be one and I couldn't see a reason as to why not. It would be an honor to film such a wedding and definatly get a break from filming Bound and Chatterer doing their thing. You see there really isn't much of a big break going on down here. Perversion is aways a good seller but you can only sell so much. Once you have covered all your clientele there isn't much work left to do. I do not charge Bound and Chatterer for my services being as I count them as my friends. _

_Pinhead offered to pay me in some sort of way but there is nothing I really need in the labyrinth. Every one of my needs are met and I am actually quite satisfied with what I have. Bored with nothing much to do but satisfied. Kind of weird in a way. I happen to glance over and see Chatterer running over my direction. "hey Cameradude…me and Bound want to know if you would mind filming us…you know…in the meadow…Bound is feeling really well…" I sigh heavily. I am going to need a lot of therapy after this A LOT. "fine. Lets get his done. But you do realize that if there is going to be a Pinhead/Kirsty wedding I am going to be filming them. Not you guys enjoying the wonders of sex in every public place you can think of." Chatterer nods in agreement. Bound just grins. (at least her version of a grin.) she always seems to get great pleasure of 'disturbing' me with her "adventures in love" with Chatterer. No I am NOT filming their wedding if they choose to get married._

_I wonder where the wedding will take place and how many copies I will be handing out to the guests. I always considered myself as an intelligent man/cenobite and figured I would be making more than one print even if nothing is said. It is more like of an 'unspoken agreement' between clientele and cameraman. Joey had taught me that once when I was human. Come to think of it how is Joey doing anyway? I still sort of like her and wish things hadn't happened the way they did. _


	8. pinhead pov

**Pinhead Pov**

**I cannot believe it. I am in love with Kirsty. This is not how it is supposed to be. I once considered myself 'so exquisitely empty' and was proud to say so. Now look at me. In love with a human. My entire Gash/friends know of this. They are telling me to let Kirsty know how I feel about her and go from there. If she chooses not to be with me or runs I will let her run. I would never harm her for any reason whatsoever and would fight to the death to protect her if need be. Damn this feeling. Why is it that love has to do this? I take an unneeded breath and figure out what I am going to say to Kirsty to make her mine forever. With females of any species I have discovered one must choose his words wisely if you wish to gain their favor**

**By not killing her has set me somewhat in the right direction of gaining her favor. I have spoken to her uncle Frank Cotton and him being the lustful bastard that he was simply told me "if you want her bad enough just take her. She's a woman. What can she do. Make her do it on pain of death. Or just force her even if you don't kill her." I wish I had not spoken to Frank. What he was basically implying was if Kirsty refused me then simply rape her. I do not rape women. I doubt Frank would actually rape her being as she was his niece but I wouldn't rule it out entirely. So help me if he does ANYTHING like that to my sweet Kirsty his suffering will be legendary even in hell. No I would figure this out myself. If kirsty said she would rather be friends I would accept it as it is but always be there for her should she need me. **

**The entire Gash is buzzing about talking about this marriage they want to take place. I want to be married to Kirsty as well but what really matters is does kirsty want to be married? I tried telling the gash that it was her decision to but they didn't seem to hear it. Over the excited talking I hear a scream of agony. Frank Cotton was down on the ground holding what was left of what made him a man. Apparently he tried to get Bound to do something she didn't want to do and Chatterer came to her defense. I applaud the guy's bravery but Cotton overpowered him which caused an unrestrained attack on Frank from Bound. **

**That is when I discovered Frank had learned a healthy respect for the labyrinth's women and no longer tried to force a woman into doing something again.**

**In all my life as a cenobite I had never been nervous. If kirsty says yes to me I will be the happiest cenobite for all eternity and make sure I do everything I can to make her the happiest wife for all eternity.**


	9. kirsty pov

_**Kirsty Pov**_

_**I cannot believe Pinhead asked me to be his for all eternity. This is quite a shock. He actually bent down on one knee and proposed to me. Talk about your shocker. I can't believe it took this long for him to do so. I had always been in love with him from the first time I saw him and each time after that but I had always figured that he'd want someone of his own race to be at his side rather than some human girl. I gave him my answer and for the first time since I had known him I saw him cry. Actually cry! He embraced me in his gentle but strong arms and promised me the world. He also promised that Uncle Frank would not try to sate his lust on me being as he now lacked the genitilia to do so.**_

_**So now we are back in the labyrinth and Leviathan has a cenobite transformation chamber set for me. While the transformation would only take 5 minutes at the most Pinhead warned me it would hurt like hell but it would be over soon. Considering the things I have been through lately this wouldn't be too bad at least I hoped. While there is no rule that I had to be a cenobite I choose to be one along with Pinhead for some of the animals in the labyrinth are not all that friendly towards anyone. They would be what you could compare to wild animals you might see in the zoo or out in nature. Not evil in any sense…just wild animals going on basic instinct.**_

_**Pinhead was right. The transformation did hurt like hell and it pissed me off so that helped deaden the pain. It took precisely 5 minutes to complete and now I was going to be with Pinhead for all eternity. I had met the members of the Gash officially now. Female, Butterball, Chatterer, Bound, Camerahead, Pistonhead, Dreamer, Chatterbeast. I had also saw a glimpse of the Wire Twins but was advised not to be to friendly towards them being as they considered 'over friendliness' as an invitation for a romantic tryst.**_

_**Were they even actual sisters? The way they were holding each other made me think otherwise. After the elaborate wedding Pinhead and I went to our 'honeymoon suite.' We were planning on doing what newlyweds to on their wedding night. **_

_**It was wonderful. So very wonderful. We lay together afterwords enjoying the silence pierced by an occasional scream of agony. It felt comforting somehow. Pinhead was gentle and loving. **_

_**Before we even got the honeymoon suite Uncle Frank wished me the best of luck? Uncle Frank? Not trying to get into someone's pants and actually showing respect to someone of the opposite sex? When I asked him of it he said that Bound had "helped" him along. He said that she had torn off his penis in retaliation for what he did to Chatterer and he leaned his lesson. And in all honesty he did. In time his penis will grow back but I highly doubt he'd want to talk much to a female unless necessary.**_

_**Bound offered to tell me some of the various positions that are good to try when in the bed chambers. She said that she had brought Chatterer to the brink and all she did was kiss him and touch him in a certain way. Uh.. Thanks Bound…. A little too much info in my opinion. When I told this to my husband he laughed. He explained to me that Bound loved telling everyone of her adventures in the bedroom with chatterer just to see everyone's reaction. **_

_**Hmmm… life here promises to be very interesting indeed.**_


	10. epilogue

**Leviathan (epilogue)**

**It had been 2 years since I presided over the wedding of Xipe Totec and Dark Queen (formally Kirsty Cotton) it had been a pleasure to induct Dark Queen into the realm of the cenobites and she has loved it ever since.**

**Now Dark Queen was pacing around the main hall of the labyrinth the other female cenobites at her side. She had just informed them that she was pregnant with Xipe Totec's child and was wondering how she was going to tell her husband that he was going to be the father of his wife's offspring**

**She had stayed home that day when Xipe went off to gather the soul that had been foolish to open the box. I knew already how Xipe was going to react to the shocking news. It was going to be a pleasant surprise but rather annoying to Dark Queen because Xipe was going to be 100x more protective of his wife than he already was. I saw Xipe return after gathering the soul to be tortured. I left them alone for privacy.**

"**Pimhead, Dark Queen said lovingly. I have something to tell you.." Pinhead smiled at his wife and nodded at her to continue. **

"**we are going to have a child. You are going to be a father Pinhead." Dark Queen concluded.**

**Pinhead's eyes widened in surprise.**

**Well that's it. I am thinking of making a story of Dark Queen's child Arcturus during his birth, toddler, young child years up until the present day of age 5. In my story Not so Innocent Questions it is when the young boy is 5 years old and bonding with his father. The story I am considering writing covers the years before up until he hits age 5.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
